


An Adventure of the Underground

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, F/M, Falling to the Underground, Fan Adventure, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Making this up as I go along, Multiple Papyruses and Sanses, Multiverse, No Smut, Sharing Clothes, Stealing Items, Tags Are Hard, just read it ok, please, without asking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: No one is sure what really happened.  Four various artists and authors of fanfiction went to bed completely normal.  When they woke up they found themselves not only in a version of the Underground where all the AU's have merged together, but also have been transformed into their own, unique characters.Based off these pictures:https://68.media.tumblr.com/857472c862a1d3aac32a32c0c6de5ea5/tumblr_okzdljCxZL1tymgjfo1_1280.jpghttps://68.media.tumblr.com/d0960da648a610ea4d7738eb852d67dc/tumblr_okzdljCxZL1tymgjfo2_1280.jpg





	1. Beaver and the Jaguar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papao156](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papao156/gifts).



Lines slowly blinked awake, surprised to see the sun. "Oh... I guess my alarm didn't go off... opps." she thought to herself, the disappointment of missing school unsurprisingly absent.  As she stretched, that's when she realized that she was no longer in her familiar room or snuggled in her bed. Sitting up with a start she realized to her alarm that she was outside, in a fotested area. Her 'bed' had been replaced with long, thankfully soft grass. Sniffing she realized she could smell wildflowers and ripe berries in the distance.

Why was her sense of smell so strong? Looking down at herself she gave a loud gasp. Her human body, soft skin and hair, had been replaced by rippling muscles and white fur. Bounding over to a nearby stream she peered in. Her back was covered with grey spots, her mouth filled with sharp fangs and her eyes had turned a strange yellow-brown. "I'm a... I'm a snow jaguar?" She questioned, twisting her shorter  neck one way and another, her fluffy ears twitching, catching the smallest sound. The birds singing in the trees. The spring gurgling and the fish jumping....

Someone stepping behind her.

Whirling around in a snarl, she threatened her would-be foe. Only to come face to face with a beaver, wearing a white t-shirt with a red leaf on it.

The beaver blinked at her. "Whoa. Calm down kitty cat." It said. "I mean you no harm."

Lines immediately stilled. "You can talk?!" She sputtered.

The beaver nodded. "As can you." It said before settling down beside her on the stream and staring in. Line noticed, to her amusement, a broad tail twitching as if in thought. "Well... dam." The beaver said leaning back, touching their furry face as if in deep thought.

"Let me guess," Lines said, "you're supposed to be human too."

The beaver looked surprised for a moment before nodding. "Yep. Went to bed last night as a human, woke up like this."  They touched their large front teeth thoughtfully. "Well so much for the braces..."

Lines sighed. "How do we turn back to normal?" She asked, hoping that they would at least have an idea on how.

Beaver shook their head. "Your guess is as good as mine, furball."

Lines snorted. "Original. Call me Lines."

The beaver seemed to smile, but with the teeth it was hard to tell. "Nice to meet you Lines, call me Buck."

"As if Buck is any better than furball..." Lines muttered. "Well, shall we explore? See if we can meet up with anyone else with the same problem?" She asked.

Buck nodded, getting to her hind feet and walking as she normally did as human. Much to Lines’ distaste, she found that she was unable to do the same. She was forced to remain on all fours. "Sure. Maybe we can stop off along the way and get a bite to eat? I am starving... and strangely in the mood for a Christmas tree..."

Padding along behind her, Lines chuckled. "I'm in the mood for a steak myself..." she trailed off, perking her ears forward and listening for the sounds of rodents or small creatures, any potential food.

"Oooh steak..." Buck thoughtfully trailed out. "Not as good as bacon but close."

Lines chuckled, easily falling into conversation about their favourite foods as humans, becoming fast and easy friends.

* * * * *

"Hey look! A clearing!" Buck suddenly bounded out to the edge of a clearing and looked out. "Whoa...."

Lines came over quickly too and looked it over. It looked to be a small town. Houses spread out here and there, odd animal civilians walking around, and a giant Christmas tree in the center of it all.

"You can judge me for this," Buch hesitantly started, "but you know what this reminds me of?"

"The town of Snowdin?" Lines asked.

Buck smirked. "Undertale fan?" She asked.

Lines nodded. "Undertale fan." She confirmed.

"Who was your favourite character?"

"Well... it wasn't Undertale per say..." Lines began, a littlw awkwardly.

Buck looked over. "All AU's included." A knowing grin on that beaver face.

"Oh Underfell Papyrus. Hands down." She answered. "You?"

Buck smirked. "Underswap Papyrus. Wouldn't it be funny if we saw them..?" Almost as soon as the words were out her mouth, there they were, with their respective Sans. The tall, lanky skeletons seemed to pretended not to notice one another but the Sans nodded at each other.

Lines and Buck watched the exchange. "Alright so Snowdin confirmed... seems like they hate each other just as much as the fanfics describe too." Lines muttered.

Buck slowly nodded, a mischievous glint forming in her eyes. She turned to her new friend. "Want to have some fun?" She asked.

Curious, Lines looked over at the beaver. "What sort of fun are we talking about?" She asked.

* * * * *

Buck crept into the Swaps' house, trying hard not to make a noise. She could hear Swap!Sans, or Berry as she referred to him as, humming in the kitchen, and the sizzle of something cooking. Stretch, or Swap!Papyrus, was sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep, an empty bottle of honey held loosely in his hands. His orange pullover drapped over him like a make-shift blanket. Working quickly, Buck grabbed the blanket hanging on the other couch and, cursing her even smaller height, made it over to the sleeping giant.

Eyeing him for any changes in breathing, she snatched the hoodie from over him and draped the warm blanket over him instead. His snort caused her to freeze but he only readjusted himself on the couch, snuggling in deeper to the cushions.

With a small sigh of relief she tied the sweater around her like a cape, and quickly made her way to the window in which she came. Not caring for the moment about the footsteps she left in the snow.

* * * * *

"Have some fun, she said." Muttered Lines. "It'll be easy, she said." She spat as she peeked through a darkened window.

"Maybe if I stole something off a lazybones who always slept, maybe I would think the same way!"

Fell was cooking what appeared to be lasagna on the stove. There sounded to be water boiling, tomato sauce sizzling and sound of noodles hitting the water. He looked to need an extra pair of hands as he stirred on pot, then another, and attempted to fit the contraption together.

As she watched he gave a great sigh as he dodged another splash of the sauce, and he reached for his beloved scarf. As she watched he carefully removed it from his vertebrae and hung it on a nearby chair.

Here was her chance.

Jumping through the open window (the smoke had to escape somehow), she landed softly onto the counter, quietly padded over to the chair and snatched it with her jaws. Spinning around, she made her way back the same way.

Escaping, she was surprised herself at how Edge didn't notice or hear her. Deciding that she must just be that good, she made her way back into the forest. Back to Buck.

* * * * *

"Papyrus!" Stretch woke to the sounds of his energetic brother. Slowly opening his sockets, he focused on the blue armoured skeleton.

"Hey bro. 'Sup?" He asked.

Sans stamped his foot. "You know what's up, brother. You promised to help me cook today!"

Stretch chuckled. "Lettuce not dwell upon the past, bro. I was having a pretty good sleep."

Sans opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. "Was... was that a pun?" He asked.

Stretch continued. "I admit it was one of my cheese-ier ones for sure but gotta love the classics..."

Clutching his skull and spinning on his heel, Sans stalked away from him. "Unbelievable." He said.

"Aww come on bro. Don't you want to taco about it?" He snickered, sitting up, the blanket falling off of him. That made him pause. His memory wasn't the best, sleep-deprieved and honey did not make for a clear skull, but he was sure that he hadn't fallen asleep with a blanket over him, but his hoodie.

Speaking of...

"Sans have you seen my hoodie?"

Sans peeked out of the kitchen, the puns already forgotten. "No, I was actually going to ask, before you distracted me, if you finally decided to wash the smelly thing."

Stretch paused. "So you didn't cover me with the blanket either?"

"You know that I'm trying to get you at night and discourage you from sleeping during the day."

"So then what...?" Happening to glance outside he noticed the footprints leading to and away from the window. In addition to the escaping steps there was a dragging print, something that was carried that was far too large for the creature carrying it. Ripping open the closest door, he followed the tracks into the forest.

* * * * *

"SANS! You'd better not be sleeping again!" Fell snapped, approaching his older brother on the couch.

"So what if I am Boss?" the other Sans snapped, his sockets slowly opening. "Can't let sleeping bones lie?"

"You know exactly how I feel about your lazyass attitude, sleeping the day away." Fell snapped.

Red shook his head. "Perhaps if you took a goddamn fucking chill pill you could appreciate my sort of lifestyle."

Fell glared back at him. "I definitely will not. I, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, have too many important things to do with my time, to waste my time, sleeping it away. But now that you're awake, how about you tell me where you put my fucking scarf?"

"I haven't touched your rag. Perhaps you need to keep better track of your things."

"Sans, you little shit, I know I put it on the chair while I was cooking. Do you really expect me to believe that it wasn't you?" Fell spat, placing his hands on his jutting hip bones.

Sans sat up and glared at him. "What would I seriously want with your scarf, Boss? Can you answer that? I gave the damn thing to you."

"Then where the hell is it? Did a ninja assassin sneak in and steal it? I've heard more believable stories from your mouth than that." A shrill timer sounded, calling Fell's attention back to his masterpiece.

"I swear to whatever counts as a god these days Sans I'll-" after lifting the lasagna out of the oven he happened to catch sight of the tracks outside his window. "Son of a bitch." He muttered. Throwing open the back door, he summoned his long bone. "SANS! LOCK THE DAMN DOOR. I DON'T NEED TO COME HOME AND SEE YOUR DUSTPILE."

With that he was gone.

* * * * *

Buck and Lines were hidden deep in the forest, eyeing their treasures.

"I can't believe they're real..." Lines said, staring at the tattered red scarf.

"Unbelievable isn't it?" Said Buck, wrapping the torso of the sweater around her. "Makes you wonder what else is out there."

"Perhaps two humans who know each other by our names but have never met face to face?" Asked Lines.

Buck and Lines stared at each other for a moment before laughing. "Now, now don't be ridiculous." Buck said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Lines was about to respond when her ears pricked and she began to scent the air.

"Already?" Whispered Buck. Lines nodded.

They both got to their feet, Buck too picking up the sound of footsteps approaching.

Suddenly Lines bolted, zigzagging through the trees, below low branches and around a boulder - avoiding the wall of red, jagged bones.

Buck, wasn't as lucky. By the time she had went to move, her soul had been summoned from her body and dragged backwards, pulling her with it. Caught in a bony grip, she looked up to see lazy eye sockets. "I believe that is my sweater little one." Stretch said.

Lines had Fell going for some time. Ducking around the trees, jumping across a stream and weaving her way deeper into the woods. Fell continued to summon his bones, causing her to change direction frequently, but she continued to drive ahead. Going deeper into the forest.

Fell however knew the forest better than Lines and soon had her cornered against a wall. He growled, his long bone still summoned. "How dare you..." he started to say as he advanced upon her.

Well this wasn't as planned. Thinking quickly, she spat the scarf out at her feet.  "So cool." She said.

Fell stopped. "I... what?" He asked.

Lines giggled, letting her inner fangirl take over. "You are way more awesome in person, or then I even imagined. I... I don't know how it's possible but even more powerful too." She continued. 'Act like Berry', she told herself, 'allow yourself to be starstruck.'

Fell looked like he had been smacked with a fish. "Are you baiting me, cat?" He asked.

Blinking wildly, she shook her head. "Of course not! I know better than to bait the Great and Terrible Papyrus. That's... that's suicide. No way I could possibly match up."

Smirking, Fell struck his signiture pose. "But of course. The Terrible Papyrus is far stronger than any mere cat..." he gently dropped his hand and rubbed the top of her head, directly behind her ears.

Lines couldn't help herself. She began to purr, and purr loudly.

Edge was startled for a second, but then sighed and released the magic holding his bone sword together. Coming forward, he carefully pried his scarf from under her paws. He groaned seeing the wet fabric. It would need to be washed and sanitized before he wore it again.

"Fell!" A bright, cheery voice exclaimed. Looking up Lines saw Berry, even more adorable in person, holding something brown and orange.

Buck. Still dressed in Stretch's hoodie.

He stopped beside Fell and stared down at Lines, his starry pupils becoming larger and more pronunced. "Ooooh. So cute! Does your cat talk too?" He asked.

"What do you mean, 'talk too'?" Fell asked. "You mean your giant rat speaks?"

Buck huffed at him. "First of all assface, it's beaver, or aquatic rodent if you really must. Secondly yes. Yes I speak."

Fell stepped back, "How dare you speak-"

"To the Great and Terrible Papyrus with such formalities?" Asked Buck. "Sorry Bonehead, better get used to it..."

Berry and Fell paused. "Did... did you just...?" Berry asked dropping Buck into her tail, Fell already groaning as if in pain.

A short bark of laughter had Stretch and Red appearing behind them. "And you thought I wanted to keep her just because of the strange talking talent?" Asked Stretch, shaking his head.

Fell was about to say something else but Red interrupted him. "Buck already explained everything," he said to Lines, "we're here to get you two back to normal."

Stretch nodded. "I placed a called to my Undyne, and Red called Alphys. Together they'll have you human again in a jiffy. So we'll head down to the lab and see what they come up with."

Buck jumped onto Lines' back. "Race you bonebrains down the hill!" Lines smirked, exposing her sharp fangs, before leaping forward ahead of the startled skeletons, the beaver clinging to her back, the orange pullover bellowing behind them like a cape.

Somehow she guessed that their adventure was just beginning.

 

 


	2. Onion and a Ram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed since the humans have fallen to the Underground... but Mt. Ebott is not through with them just yet.

            Slim stood in front of the stove, slowly stirring the simmering mess of tomatoes and ground beef.  His lord had been out training the entire day with the Captain Alphys and he had imagined that he would be hungry once he returned.  He had started to make ravioli with meat sauce, his own favourite meal for supper tonight.  His brother might complain that it wasn’t his high-class burritos but, deep down, Slim knew that his brother would be relieved at not having to cook today.  That he could just sit and enjoy the food.  He had been training so hard lately, and had been so tired… Slim had been worried about him, regardless of his orders not to be.

            So he had tried to help lessen Sans’ responsibilities.  He had already cleaned their bathroom and done a few loads of laundry today.  Slim had even vacuumed and dusted though he loathed those chores.  Always made his sinus cavity act up.

            And now, now he was cooking.

            Tasting the sauce he frowned.  There was something off about it.  The taste wouldn’t be up to his lord’s exquisite standards. It was missing something…

            Onion.  There wasn’t any onion in the dish yet.

            Turning down the heat so it wouldn’t burn, Slim quickly grabbed an onion from their food stores.  He was just about to cut into it when…

            The front door slammed open.  “ **MUTT!  WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?** ”

            Slim gave a little cry and dropped the knife.  Sans was home already?  Why so early?  “I’m in the kitchen, m’Lord,” he said.

            Sans, or Cranberry as he was known to their other versions of them who refused to call Sans by his ‘proper’ title, stomped into the kitchen.  Slim quickly looked him over and checked him.  His socket scar wasn’t any deeper, nor was it infected, allowing the indigo glow from his eye lights to glow brightly in his sockets.  He wasn’t missing any of his sharpened teeth (praise Toriel, those gold teeth had cost a fortune when he himself had to get two) and his battle body was in…. well adequate condition.  There were still the battle-wounds and scars covering the dark metal, but Cranberry still refused to get a new one…

            And he still had his old, much loved purple bandana tied around his throat.

            “What brings you home so early, m’Lord?” Slim asked concerned.

            Cranberry snorted.  “ **WE HAVE A SECRET MISSION FROM CAPTAIN ALPHYS.  APPARENTLY ONE OF THE MUTTS HAS BEEN SELLING GUARD SECRETS TO THE GANG.  WE ARE TO GATHER INTELLIGENCE, AND ATTACK IF NECESSARY.** ”

            Slim nodded, impressed.  This was a good, important mission.  It seemed like Captain Alphys was starting to take Sans seriously as a the newest member of the Guards.  He reached for his loved fur-lined sweater.  He had taken it off while cleaning and had neglected to put it on while he was cooking.

            Cranberry sighed.  “ **REALLY MUTT?  THAT DIRTY OLD THING?  IT STICKS OUT LIKE A SORE THUMB.  WILL YOU PLEASE GO GET YOUR OTHER JACKET AND PUT IT ON?  FOR ME AT LEAST?** ”

            Slim had turned to argue, but had fallen silent when he looked at his beloved brother.  The usual anger in his face was gone, it was asking quite pleasantly, as an equal…

            That and him in his official Guard jacket would probably reflect better on Cranberry in the eyes of Alphys…

            “Yes m’Lord,” he said, leaving his hoodie where it was and instead grabbing the thin, slightly too small, black jacket, complete with the royal crest sewn into the shoulders.

            Cranberry’s eyes lit up with stars.  Ahh that was just so cute.  When was the last time he had seen Cranberry’s eye lights change shape like that?  Blueberry’s did quite often but Cranberry had often restrained himself from this skill.  It made him look undignified he said.  “ **EXCELLENT,** ” he said, spinning on his heel and walking out the door, “ **LET’S GO.** ”  Slim turned off the sauce and stuck a lid over top of the mixture to keep it warm before following his brother out.

            Without Cranberry and Sim, the house of the Swapfells was quiet.  No windows or boards creaked, not even a rodent scurried.  The forgotten ingredients lined the counter.  Salt, pepper, little cuttings of tomatoes and peppers, and of course that full, untouched onion that had been doomed to be added to the mixture.

            Suddenly little legs and arms sprouted and stretched, and the onion yawned widely, blinking and rubbing at its little eyes.  They looked around for second, very confused.  “This… this isn’t my bed… or my room.” The onion looked down at itself and shrieked “THIS ISN’T MY BODY!”  There was something afoot here, but she didn’t know what.  The puzzlement only grew when it tried to stand.  Now, onions aren’t used to standing, they don’t even naturally have legs.  So when Skora tried to stand, she very quickly fell again, this time to her side, denting it a bit.  “Kurwa!” she exclaimed bitterly, feeling the sharp sting of pain.

            Attempting to get up again, this time she succeeded in pushing herself onto her stubby little legs…

            But also in pushing herself off the counter.

            “JA PIERDOLE!” she shrieked as she fell.

            Luckily for this little onion, the author took pity on her small stature and impending doom and caused to grow until she was half the size of Cranberry.

            She fell to her face.  “Kurwa…” she muttered darkly as she got to her legs which finally held her weight.  “Now… where the hell am I?” she wondered aloud, scratching at her greens.  Skora shivered.  Unknown to her, Cranberry was trying to cut down on his and Slim’s power bill.  If no one was home all the lights and heat went off.  He didn’t really care for thieves.  No one attacked the house or belongings of the Royal Guard and, even if they considered it, the bars and jagged ends of the metal was usually a fine determent.  For Skora, this meant that she was now cold, and starting to wilt.  If she didn’t find warmth soon…

            It was at this moment that Skora spied the famous black jacket.  She stared at the fur lined hood, complete with the faded orange stripes down the arms.  “You have got to be kidding me…” she said as she pulled herself up onto the chair it was hung over.  Examining it further she could smell the dusty smell of cigarette ash and the sweet tang of BBQ sauce.  She tried to contain her excitement.  She may have had no idea how she ended up in the Underground or why, but it would all be worth if she got to meet the one and only SwapFell!Papyrus.

            Finally, curiosity got the best of her and she shrugged on the jacket.  Of course it was far too big on her but it was warm.  Cuffing and re-cuffing the sleeves and zipping it closed, she found, to her delight, that it was like her own personal moveable tent.  Allowing the bottom to trail behind her (she would just have to be careful where she put her feet), she spun, admiring her reflection in the window.  After a few minutes a new question began to plaque her.

            She couldn’t be the only one like this.  Perhaps other humans had woken up as ‘creatures’ as well?

            Her prying mind getting the best of her, she finally made her way to what she assumed to be the front door, and she made her way outside…

            She was indeed correct.  A month ago exactly two other ‘normal’ humans had found themselves in the Underground, their bodies changed beyond recognition.

            It was unknown to all three of them, that another human was waking at this very moment.  She too unknowingly joining the adventure.

 

* * * * *

 

            Red slowly blinked her eyes open.  Closed them, and reopened them again in utter disbelief.  This… this couldn’t be real.  Right?  Had someone pulled her from her bed and put her outside as a ‘joke’?  But, she couldn’t explain it but, she knew.  She stared out at the expense of crisp snow and knew, knew that she was a long way from home and a long way from anyone she knew.

            And her body…

            As she went to stand, she realized another important fact.

            Her human body was decidedly not so human-like anymore.  Where there was once smooth skin, not to mention her bipedalism ability, they were both gone, replaced with four hooved legs, a soft muzzle, and a snowy white pelt, complete with two wonderful curved antlers on the top of her head.  She had been completely transformed into a ram.

            She couldn’t believe it.  Why on Earth would she fall to the Underground?  Last thing she remembered was her head hitting the pillow on her bed.  Definitely not crawling up Mount Ebott, falling down and exchanging her body for this.

            She shakily stood on her ‘new’ legs.  She groaned feeling them shimmer and shake.  She felt like a newborn fawn!

            Red took a few tentative steps forward and then a couple more.  Within a few moments she was walking strong, as if she had been born with four legs instead of two.  Her hooves making delightful cracking sounds in the snow continued forward, looking for any familiar landmarks.  Finally after what felt like hours of searching, she found some.  But these familiar landmarks weren’t what she was looking for, or expecting.

            “That’s… that’s frozen spaghetti…. And the microwave that isn’t plugged in…” she murmured suddenly.  Walking faster she came across another familiar puzzle.  “The electric shock puzzle!” she giggled.  “Could this be… could this be the Underground?”

            Red continued going, a small snowstorm was blowing through but she decided to keep moving.  Finally she came across the puzzle with the switches.  She frowned.  “These are definitely Papyrus’ puzzles… but they are all out of order.  How… how will I know which way to Snowdin?”  The wind was beginning to blow a chill into Red’s bones, causing her to shiver.  What could she do?  She was completely lost and without her bearings…

            Red looked left and right. She saw nothing but snow and puzzles as far as the eye could see. She was tempted to solve them, perhaps they would send out a signal to either Papyrus or another member of the Royal Guard, but... no. It would be better to leave them as they were.  Just in case something did go wrong, well, she wouldn’t think of that. Finding a tall pine, the branches pulled down due to snow, Red decided that it would do as a makeshift shelter until help arrived.  She curled up under the tree, tucking her nuzzle into her legs and shivered again in the cold. She hoped Papyrus would come soon. She didn't know how far it was to Snowdin and which direction. It had looked so much easier in the game...

            With this last, sad thought her eyes slowly closed, and she fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * * * *

            Rus, or Undertale Papyrus, was actually very close to where Red was hiding.  If she would have walked east another ten minutes, she would have come across to the bridge puzzle.  It was here were the booty-short wearing skeleton was hard at work.  The annoying dog had nabbed his special attack (again!) and in the midst of chasing him, Rus had moved some of the gears and sensors in it.  He was almost finished.

            He was just finishing working on the deadly and very cool flamethrower.  Despite what his brother Sans, or Comic as he was known as, said (something about safety and the dangers of wooden bridges) Rus thought it really pulled the whole trap together.

            He took a moment to admire his work.  As per usual, the Great Papyrus had outdone it again.  His traps were the coolest, no matter what the edgy doppelganger of his said.  He’d show him up yet.  Only one Papyrus could be labeled as the Great Papyrus.  Adding Terrible to it didn’t make a difference.

            Stepping forward to test the flamethrower, he was alarmed when the wind changed and the fire was now coming directly at him.  Rus gave an unguardsman-like shriek before stepping back out of the range.  With a sigh he realized that the flames had singed his super cool scarf, making it look ripped and dirty.  With a mournful sigh, he unwound it from his neck and placed it lovingly on a nearby tree branch.  He would deal with the flames first, and then he would continue onto his other puzzles.

            As Rus continued to tweak the sensitivity of the flame thrower the wind once again picked up, loosening at blowing the scarf away.

 

* * * * *

 

            Skora was now cursing her foolish decision to leave the cold house, for the equally as cold outside.  As she was muttering under breath she saw a lone red scarf drift by in the wind.  Frozen suddenly she watched in twist and turn in the wind.

            A million different thoughts crashed into her head.  Was the kid on a genocide route?  What would happen if they reset while she was in the timeline?  And why was there a red scarf?  If she had truly woken up in the Swapfell residence than the Sans of that AU should have a red or blue or even a purple bandana… or so the fanfictions and pictures showed her.

            As she watched if float away, it landed by a pine tree with an overhanging branch.  There was… there was a shadow behind it!  Could it be Slim, or another monster, at long last?

            Approaching carefully, Skora stilled and quieted her breathing.  She didn’t want to startle the monster until she knew exactly who and what she was dealing with.

            To her surprise she found a white ram, sleeping.  She had never seen a ram in Undertale before… could that mean…?

            Skora grabbed the scarf and quickly approached the ram, “Hey!” she cried out, gently shaking one of the ram’s legs.  The ram opened their eyes immediately, as if they were expecting them, and bolted to their feet.  Skora scurried backwards, out of reach of those flying feet.  She still bore the mark from when she first fell.  She didn’t want to know what a ram would do to her.

            The ram was the first to speak.  “I… I never saw an onion vegatoid monster.  Only what I assumed where carrots, or perhaps some sort of beet.” She said, staring at Skora.

            Skora shook her head. “Not a monster…” she said slowly,

            The ram stared at her.  Skora began to think that she had made a terrible mistake when the ram asked “Human?”

            Relieved, Skora nodded.  “Yes.  I am a human.  Skora, pleased to meet you.”

            The ram smiled.  “I’m….” suddenly letting out a giant sneeze.

            Skora gave a quiet chuckle.  “Cold?” she asked, wrapping the newly found scarf around her new friend’s neck.  Surely whichever Papyrus or Sans wore this would understand.

            Sniffling, the ram nodded.  “Very.  My name is Red…” she looked down at the scarf around her neck, her eyes widening before she took a good look at what the onion was wearing.  “Is… Is that…?”

            Pulling the excess fabric close, Skora grinned.  “My favourite Undertale skeleton’s soft and warm hoodie?  Swapfell!Papyrus?  You freaking know it.”

            Red looked close to panicking.  “Then… then what…?” she looked down at her scarf, as if checking for dirt or imperfections.

            Skora suddenly understood.  “Oh. No, no, no.  No!  I woke up in the Swapfell residence and picked up the damn jacket on my way out… and I just found the fricking scarf but I think we should find ourselves shelter from this fucking wind first before we worry about returning it to its owner…. Are you able to walk?” Skora asked suddenly, a bit shifty.

            Looking surprised for a moment, Red quickly got to her feet, and shook the loose snow from her back and neck.  She felt the warm blood pulse through her body, instantly feeling reinvigorated.  “Of course.” She said with great ease, before she gracefully sank to her knees, offering her back to Skora.  “Need a lift?”

 

* * * * *

 

            “NYEH!  FINALLY!”  Rus stepped back, pleased with his progress.  Finally, finally the flame thrower was fixed and the entire puzzle was up to his high standards.  Checking his watch he pleased with what great time he made.  He still had more than enough time to get home, start making his world class spaghetti, pick up Comic from Grillby’s and then catch the MTT Dinner show.  The last episode had been such a thriller too, Rus remembered as he reached for his scarf.  Mettaton had played a brave war general on his way home from the battle.  He traveled day and night only to discover that his beloved wife dating another man to his horror.  The episode had cut off just before they saw his face so today would be the grand reveal and…!

            … where was his scarf?

            Rus looked on the tree branch where he had thought he had left it.  There wasn’t even the sign of a single red fiber.

            Well no matter, perhaps with all his great work today, maybe his memory was just a little foggy.  Perhaps he had placed it on a different branch instead.

            It took Rus ten minutes to check all the branches and the nearby rocks and snow puffs, before he found the first sign of his scarf.  The tiniest, lightest fabric mark in the snow.

            Rus followed it until he found another mark, then another, and then the smallest thread.  He frowned at the thread piece.  He knew his scarf was old and ragged, Comic had given it to him when he was a baby bones after all, but he didn’t want to quit wearing it yet, or even think about replacing it.  It seemed that that choice was going to be made for him.

            He felt his soul freeze when he saw tiny footprints and a dragging cloth approach the last mark of the scarf and then continue on, leaving no other mark of his scarf.

            Rus knew what he needed to do.  He needed to hunt down the small footprints, and reclaim his scarf.  His eye began to glow orange at the prospect of a challenger.

 

* * * * *

 

            “ **I CAN’T BELIEVE THE DAMN MUTT WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!** ” screeched Cranberry, slamming open the door to his and Slim’s house.  He continued to scream and yell as Slim attempted to make soothing and cooing noises to try and appease his brother.  It wasn’t working.

            It turns out that the dog that Captain Alphys had them follow because they were leaking ‘confidential secrets of the Guards’ was actually part of an initiation process that they did to all trainees.  The dog couldn’t explain this nicely to Cranberry though, he had to say it between giggles and snorts.  He had been quite amused and how they had both fallen for the prank.

            Cranberry had wanted to dust the monster right there but luckily Slim was there to diffuse the situation… aka – grab Cranberry and carry him home.

            The little monster continued to rant as he went through the house, turning on the heat and lights finally.  Slim continued to nod and ‘hmm-hmm’ as his brother ranted.  Turning up the heat again on the oven, he carefully shed his official Royal Guard jacket as to not dirty it during cooking.  He reached for the onion that he had left out but found it gone.

            He froze.  Food, though not scarce here, if it had gone missing in the Underground without a explanation, meant that someone had been in their house, more than likely looted it.

            Scanning carefully, Slim realized that his beloved jacket was missing.  “M’Lord,” he asked, “M’Lord have you seen my jacket?”

            “ **HERE I AM FREAKING OUT OVER THE POTENTIAL LOSS OF MY GUARDSMANSHIP AND YOU’RE WORRIED ABOUT YOUR STUPID, FUCKING JACKET?  ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS, SHIT-HEAD?** ” demanded Cranberry, stalking back in the kitchen.  Slim just happened to catch a glimpse outside as his brother continued to nag.

            “M’Lord, I think someone was in the house,” he finally said.  Cranberry immediately froze, “and there are the footsteps right outside to prove it.” Slim said, gesturing to the very clear footprints leading away from the house.  A clear dragging indication was seen over the footsteps.  Slim’s jacket.

 

* * * * *

 

            Skora and Red continued to traverse through the Underground.  Well, Red followed Skora’s steps back to town as Skora lazily rode on her on her back.  They were almost there when they heard a shout.  “ **YOU FUCKERS!  GET BACK HERE!** ”

            As Cranberry’s voice rang out, there was another loud, but friendlier voice rang out “HEY!  COME BACK WITH MY AWESOME SCARF!”  Rus had seen his red streaming scarf around Red’s neck and rushing to catch up to them.

            Red and Skora looked at each other before Red bolted into the forest.  However this was a battle that she could not win.  She was outnumbered by skeletons who knew the area and knew their bodies.  All too soon Skora and Red were pressed up against a cliff.

            Red stared at Papyrus.  The Undertale game and her art hadn’t done him justice.  He was much dreamer in person… animal… monster…. She would figure out the correct terminology later.  But now, now he didn’t look like the Papyrus of the Undertale Game.  He appeared to be the Disbelieving Papyrus, the one who appeared only when you slaughtered everyone else.  He had even summoned a long orange bone sword and his magical iris in his right socket was shining bright.  Red shivered in fear at the sight of it.  “I THINK YOU HAVE SOMETHING OF MINE, ANIMAL.”

            Meanwhile, Slim pressed forward to Skora.  “I’m sure you ain’t get too much further with that buddy…” he said, his eye beginning to smoke orange, activating to his magic.  Cranberry, his Sans, was beside him, both of his eye lights lit up deep purple.

            Red and Skora could taste the magic in the air.  Swapfell Sans was already in a bloodthirsty mood.  There was no way that they could get out of this alone.

            Unintentionally they called for help.

            We all know what happens next though.

            No one ca….

            A sharp growl split the forest air, along with the sound of pounding feet.  The three skeletons quit advancing and turned towards the newcomers.  Within seconds a snow jaguar had leaped out in front of the ram and onion, snarling at the other skeletons.  It didn’t come alone.  Slipping off it’s back was a…

            “ **SO YOU GUYS CALL FOR HELP AND A RAT AND A CAT SHOW UP?** ” asked Cranberry, “ **YOU MUST BE PATHETIC.** ”

            To the skeletons surprise the jaguar actually snickered at his comment while the ‘rat’ looked disgusted.

            “I’m a beaver!  Why the heck does everyone think I’m a rat.  Same family but come on!  Is the education system in the Underground really lacking that much?” The beaver actually rolled its eyes at the oncoming skeletons.

            Cranberry bristled.  “ **YOU DARE SPEAK-** ”

            “I’m going to stop you right there.  That line right there you’re about to use?  Overdone.  Quick, make it original.”  The beaver readjusted their stance, shoving their hands in their pullover’s pocket.  The sweater itself was white except for the arms, which were a royal blue, and the centre of the chest, which had a single red maple leaf in the middle.

            The cat had a bright red collar on, a golden tag hanging from it.  This alone spoke status.  Whoever was willing to shell out the money and get a gold tag for their pet?  The rich and powerful of course came to mind first.  And that thought led to another.  That this animal meant a great deal to the owner.

            Cranberry had had enough thought.  “ **FUCK OFF WITH YOU!** ” he said, summoning his bones in a single hand movement.  “ **I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!** ”  He flung all his bones at the animals.  Skora gasped and hid in the coat, the jaguar took a small step back and Red closed her eyes, not wanting to see the end.

            To her surprise. Nothing happened.  Opening her eyes she gasped.  She was inside what looked to be a large floating rodent skull, which had protected them from all the bones.

            The beaver snapped her fingers, causing the skull to disappear.  “Perhaps you haven’t heard of us,” she said, “my name is Buck, Buck the beaver.  And this is my good comrade Lines, Lines the jaguar.” She said, gesturing to the jaguar, who bared her teeth and snarled at the skeletons.

            “And today we’ll show you a thing or two about missing with us!”  Buck’s left eye suddenly ignited blue, while Lines’ right eye became red, perfect mimics of the skeleton magic.

            Rus immediately threw up his arms in surrender.  “WHOA!” he quickly dove behind a nearby tree.  He was not expecting power equal or greater to himself to attack him back.

            Cranberry and Slim however, trained in the arts of war, had no such contentions.  Cranberry re-summoned his bones, this time sending them through the ground, towards the animals.  Slim, leaped back and summoned his own numerous Gaster Blasters which, upon appearing, fired their concentrated magic beams.  Between the bones and the Gaster Blasters, there was no hope for our heroes.  The bones drove them into a corner and the Blasters would finish them off.  The Swapfells had used this technique several times and it never failed.  They always hit their target.  Always dusted their enemies.  Always…

            “Yeah we got out of there.”

            Slim and Cranberry spun around.  The four creatures were standing behind them, unscathed.  Buck looked a little tired, Slim had to guess that she was the one that teleported the group.  He was impressed, as he could tell, was his brother though he tried not to show.

            Buck caught her breath and stood tall again.  “Stamina still isn’t up as high as it’s supposed to,” she said turning towards the cat, “ready to finish?”

            “ **YOU FINISH THIS?  HA!  IT SHALL BE US THAT ARE THE VICTORS!** ” Sans declared, once again, summoning a stream of bones and sending them towards their rivals.

            This time, this time Buck summoned bones of her own, though they appeared to be more like logs or sticks, and sent them off in retaliation.  They met with Sans’ bones and connected, causing them to explode from the force of impact and conductivity of the magic.  Smoke and bone fragments flew everywhere, causing the monsters and creatures alike to choke and gasp.  Finally Cranberry recovered, just as the debris was starting to clear.  “ **YOU REALLY… REALLY DIDN’T THINK THAT ONE THROUGH… DID YOU?** ”

            To his annoyance Buck simply shrugged her shoulders and acted like she didn’t care.  The ram and onion stared at the fight with disbelief and the cat…

            The jaguar was gone.

            Slim suddenly realized what had happened.  It was a set-up, possibly from the very beginning of the fight.

            “M’LORD!” he cried out as he heard the faint sound of pads made its way closer to them.  He was too late.  Lines had sprung from the smoke and roared, landing on top of Cranberry and propelling him backwards.  And as Slim went to chase after his brother, the beaver teleported into his way, her eye gleaming as she summoned a few smaller, finer bones of her own…

            There was a small ping.  Buck froze, looking down at herself.  Slim saw it.  Her soul, encased in orange.  She was suddenly pulled backwards, away from Slim.  “God-freaking-damnit!  I had totally had him, asshole!” he watched as a bony hand came out to entrap her into a tight hold. The jaguar, was still snapping at his brother, trying to get a good hold on him when, sharp fingers in a red glove also came out and seized her, pulling her off of his brother.

            As the smoke cleared, he had to groan.  Of course it was Stretch, the Underswap Papyrus and Fell, Underfell Papyrus who had come to their embarrassing rescue.

            “so.”  Stretch started, switching which side of the skull his cigarette was pressed into, “how about someone tell me what the hell is going on here, and do it before fuck-fell has an aneurysm?”

            “OOOH YOU DO NOT START WITH ME WEEDBAG…” Fell said threateningly.

* * * * *

 

            It took about twenty minutes for the entirety of the story to come out.  How Skora and Red had just somehow fallen to the Underground and were actually humans.  Skora had been cold and had borrowed Slim’s jacket so they could stay warm while they looked outside.  How she and Red had found each other.  And how they had come across Rus’ scarf innocently enough but had needed to use it until they got to town.  They had made sure to prove that they were planning to return it once they had figured out what was going on.  In the end Rus was thrilled to get his scarf back and Slim his jacket.

            Rus had been entranced by Red’s soft muzzle and had been stroking it gently up and down, giggling when she had closed her eyes and leaned into it.  She eyed the famous red scarf.  “It is an awesome scarf…” she said, a bit wistfully.

            “YOU KNOW NON-HUMAN, I THINK I MAY JUST HAVE A SPARE AT HOME!  OF COURSE, IT ISN’T A FABULOUS RED COLOUR LIKE MINE, THIS IS ONE OF A KIND AFTER ALL.  BUT IT IS ONE THAT SANS HAD MADE FOR… A FRIEND OF HIS BUT COULDN’T GIVE IT TO HIM.  I KNOW WHERE IT IS.  IT’S GREEN AND PURPLE, I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND?” asked Rus, seeing Red’s eyes become bigger and shiner.  They reminded him a bit like Berry’s come to think of it…

            “Yes!  That would be perfect!  Thank you Rus!” she said, bounding over to him, and nuzzling close.  “Oh… I forgot, I don’t have arms anymore… I can’t give you a hug…”

            “AH!  THAT’S OK HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ASSIST YOU UNTIL YOU ARE BACK TO NORMAL!” he said, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

            Slim, though he held the Skora close and inside his jacket to keep her warm, he demanded answers first.  “So,” he said, “your animals, they’re originally humans as well?”

            Fell and Stretch nodded.  “OF COURSE WE ONLY JUST MET THEM AS THEIR ANIMAL FORMS,” Fell said with a small shrug, “BUT OUR ROYAL SCIENTISTS ARE WORKING ON BRINGING THEIR NORMAL FORMS BACK.”

            “until then,” Stretch said, exhaling a cloud of thick smoke, “until then we’ve been training them.  there’s been some Underfell monsters that have been EXP hungry lately, they needed to know how to protect themselves.

            “the magic started off as a joke.  ‘reach into your inner charka and release!’ i told Buck.  i definitely didn’t expect it to work, or her to being able to summon Gaster Blasters…”

            “DOOM FANGER IS MORE OF A PHYSICAL ATTACKER SO WE TRAINED THEM TO COVER EACH OTHER.” Fell added on.  “BUCK FOR LONG DISTANCE, FANGER FOR CLOSE COMBAT.”

            Red turned towards the cat.  “I thought we were introduced to you as Lines?”

            Lines sighed.  “That IS MY name.  Fell doesn’t think it’s deadly enough….”

            Skora smirked.  “So Doom Fanger, the beast with the deadly bite?”

            Their conversation was drowned out by the Swapfells laughing.  “ **YOU KNOW MUTT, I DON’T THINK I’VE SEEN THE WEEDBACK AND FUCKFACE GET ALONG SO NICELY.** ”

            Slim nodded, “Perhaps having a pet does that to you M’Lord?”

            Cranberry snorted.  “ **PERHAPS WE SHALL SEE.  FROM NOW ON HUMAN YOU SHALL BE KNOWN AS ‘STINKY WEED’.** ”

            Skora sighed.  “Nope.”

            “ **YOU CAN’T TELL THE MAGIFICENT AND TERRIBLE SANS NO! FINE.  WHAT DO YOU WISH TO BE CALLED?** ”

            Grinning Skora said “Call me Miednica.”

            “ **A FANTASTIC NAME, SO GLAD I THOUGHT OF IT, AREN’T YOU MUTT?** ”

            “Yes, m’Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! We appreciate it!


End file.
